Keep Your Enemy Closest
by showmaster64x
Summary: They are rivals. But under the cover of darkness, Suzaku and Zero are quick to abandon their ideals and give in to their desires. Suzaku/Lelouch. yaoi


A/N: Hello again, everyone. You all remember episode 19 of the first season right? The random island episode that had no purpose but fanservice. Well I decided to tweak it a little so that there would be some love between our two favorite boys. Rated for sexual content. Enjoy

Discalaimer: I only dream about owning this fantastic anime

Suzaku's point of view

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

From the moment I had woken up this morning, there had not been the slightest inkling that this battle would become so advantageous to me. How long had I been waiting to do this? Just when I thought I was trapped and there was no way out, I had been given another chance.

When the opportunity had presented itself, I had forcefully seized the man in front of me. He dared not move as my heavy breaths grazed the side of his neck and my hands had his pinned behind him. We stood, my chest pressed against his back, one of my legs wedged between his own…

…and my gun positioned under his jaw, with my finger itching to pull the trigger. Zero was here, in my arms. My greatest enemy. And I had the power to take his life with the movement of one tiny muscle.

But this, I would not do. If I were to kill Zero in this manner, I would be no different from him.

I received a transmission on my headset

"Major Kururugi! This is Lt. Coronel Faire. We are launching surface to surface missiles against the terrorists. Your orders are to keep Zero there." There was an audible gasp from Zero.

"I understand." I responded. Zero began struggling in my grasp. I tightened my hold on him. It was needless. He was much weaker than I anticipated.

"THEY'RE GIVING YOU UP TO DIE!" Cried Zero. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE." I was never one to hesitate when given orders, but Zero's words did strike a fear in my heart, even if he was only looking to save his own life.

"Shut up." I told him as I began dragging him over to the Lancelot. When we had been lifted up to the cockpit, I opened the hatch and quite roughly shoved the man into the seat. He recovered and attempted to jump back out but I blocked him with my body and all he was able to do was shove uselessly at my chest.

"YOU FOOL. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TOO?" Zero's voice was frantic, but I had given up listening to him. I had made my decision to die honorably while taking down the worst terrorist that ever lived. That would let me atone for all my past sins, right?

"Sorry, I have rules that I must live by." I replied coldly, mostly to reassure myself. Suddenly a shadow fell over the both of us. I looked up to see an enormous flying battleship adorned with the Britainian insignia. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I knew that it must be Second Prince Shneizel's rumored "Avalon". I watched, transfixed, as the guns on the bottom rotated and took aim at us.

"SUZAKU, DO SOMETHING!" Zero screamed. It sounded strange to hear his voice calling me by my first name. The part of the mask concealing Zero's left eye slid open. I stared into that eye. Crimson, enchanting. Above me, I vaguely registered the sound of an explosion, but first and foremost I heard a command.

Live.

That was what I had to do.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It was bright. From beneath my closed eyelids I could feel the heat of the sun shining on my face. As the rest of my senses returned to me, I heard gulls screeching in the sky, I smelled salt and seaweed, and felt the gentle rhythm of waves lapping at my sides. I moved my hand and coarse sand ran through my fingers. I was on a beach?

I opened my eyes and shielded them from the harsh sunlight. However, when I tried to sit up, I found that I couldn't move. The form of another human being was situated on top of me. Not just any human being. The black costume was unmistakable. I reacted quickly, throwing him off me and scrambling to find a weapon of some sort.

I tensed, waiting for a fight, but no movement came from Zero. He lied there, still in the sand, either unconscious or dead. After a few minutes I realized how foolish and barbaric I must look in a ripped and dirty suit, ready to stab a lifeless man with a sharp rock. I dropped my stance and sighed. Looking around, I saw only wilderness. There was an ocean on one side and a forest on the other. No civilization in sight. I would just have to wait until help arrived. Perhaps I would make a signal fire on the beach.

After gathering a large pile of wood and wondering how on earth I would light it, I looked back over to Zero. He was still in the same spot as before, although it had been at least a couple hours. I began to wonder if he really was dead. Cautiously, I approached him. I reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. It was still warm. After looking closely, I noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest with each small breath.

He was alive. And that meant that he could wake up at any time. I knew that I should kill him. He was just too dangerous. But stronger than my desire to kill him was my curiosity. Did I want to know? Who is Zero?

Slowly I began to remove the mask, undoing the back and lifting it slowly, straight up. The lower part of the face was visible now, but the upper part was still cast in a shadow. I saw the soft, pale skin of his neck and delicate lips. Zero was young. _Perhaps even my own age_, I thought with a shudder.

Suddenly those delicate lips curled into a smirk. They parted.

"Why do you hesitate?" Zero whispered, his voice sore and raspy. My stomach dropped. I had been caught. One of Zero's gloved hands reached up and touched my arm. "Are you afraid…of the truth?"

I scowled and replaced the mask back on the face of the terrorist. After a moment I sighed.

"It's better…" I said quietly. "…if I don't know who you are." Zero adjusted his mask.

"What you're saying is that if I remain anonymous, you won't feel guilty when you have killed me." I didn't answer. "Coward." Zero breathed. Unable to respond to that, I delivered a vicious kick to his side. He grunted in pain and curled up in the sand, completely defenseless. I had the urge to beat him. To scream at him. To remind him of all the trouble he has caused and all lives he has taken. Instead I walked away. It was the rational part of me that reminded me not to waste my energy.

I returned to my makeshift campsite and attempted, once again, to light the fire. After failing miserably, I threw down my sticks and stormed off into the forest to look for some food. It was starting to get dark now, and the light was disappearing at a rate which made me able to only stay in the forest long enough to bring back a couple pieces of fruit, which may or may not have been completely edible. But I had no choice if I wanted to safely find my way back to the beach.

As I emerged through the trees I saw a light. My heart sped up when I thought that perhaps the search party was already here. Then I realized that the fire was my own and that someone had started it in my absence. Once on the scene, I angrily tackled Zero to the ground. He didn't resist, his lean body sprawled out beneath me.

"What are you doing over here?" I demanded. He looked up at me.

"I've claimed this part of the beach as my own." He answered. "However, I can share it with you in exchange for whatever you have to eat." I shoved him further into the cool sand.

"You have a lot of nerve, approaching me like this. Consider yourself lucky I haven't killed you. You are out of your element on this deserted island, Zero. I'm afraid that you have no choice but to submit to me." I snarled. Zero laughed.

"A pile of wood is useless on its own. Fruits that will poison you are useless. I think it would be beneficial if we worked together, don't you think?" He asked. I growled. He was right, of course. Damn him for his use of logic. I was determined to come up with a retort to counter that. Hell if I would just agree to work with this madman so easily.

"Would you mind releasing my arm?" Zero said. I looked down and realized that there was blood all over my hand where I was holding him. It was oozing thickly out of a large gash below his right shoulder and pooling onto the dry sand surrounding it. I let go and Zero slid out from underneath me, holding his injured limb. I stood up and walked over to the ocean, thinking to wash my bloody hand. Really, who knew what kind of diseases this filthy terrorist was carrying.

When I returned, Zero was kneeling by the fire, tearing off a strip of his cape, probably to use as a bandage. I watched as he struggled to wrap the bandage around using only his left hand. After a while of smirking at how pathetic he was, I realized just how cruel my thoughts were and became shocked at my own behavior. For what reason did I wish this man to suffer? It really was nothing personal, I scolded myself. I was being hypocritical, acting this way. I, who always preached fairness and equality, was violating my own values by not showing mercy to a man like Zero.

Still, it was hard to let go of this intrinsic feeling that a terrorist like him deserved no less than death. Nevertheless, I made an effort to smother my burning hatred and tell myself that not everyone in this world would see things the same as me.

After a few more minutes of watching him, I finally embraced my pity for him and got up to help. I expected him to shy away or refuse to let me touch him. Instead I was surprised when he held out his arm for me as if he had been waiting for me to help him this entire time; as if he had known that I would come over to him eventually.

When I went to put the bandage on, I noticed that his clothes were still damp and covered in sand. I sighed.

"You'll get an infection like that." I commented. "Take them off."

"It's all one piece." Zero said. "Besides, the zipper is jammed."

"Then, may I?" He hesitated, probably unwilling to bare any skin to anyone, but finally allowed me to remove the sodden clothes. I freed the zipper and slid the material off his shoulders. He hissed slightly as I peeled it away from his wound.

As I wrapped the cloth around his arm, my eyes strayed to his bare chest and I couldn't help but notice how petite he really was. He must go to great lengths to make himself look so formidable all the time, I thought, because at the moment he really seemed quite harmless…quite ordinary. Just human flesh like the rest of us.

A cool breeze gusted over the both of us. The air had suddenly gotten very cold. I watched goosebumps form on Zero's skin and his nipples harden. I blushed and turned away.

"A storm is coming." Zero stated as I finished tying the bandage. He pulled his clothes back on and stood up. "I think we should find some shelter." Sure enough, I began to feel rain droplets land on the top of my head. The night sky had clouded over without us noticing and it was preparing to unleash its fury. The drizzle immediately turned into a downpour and we were forced to run from our campsite to seek protection from the pounding rain.

After sprinting along the rocky shore, we came upon a small opening to a cave. Upon entering, I discovered that it opened up into a much wider cavern. It was pitch black and I was hardly even able to tell which direction that I came from.

"Shall we make a fire?" I asked out loud, not quite sure that Zero had followed me.

"No." his voice replied. "There is not enough ventilation. We would die from smoke inhalation." I wasn't sure if I believed him, but I wasn't in the mood to take chances. I sat on the ground and shivered. The air, although stale and thick, was chilling and my wet suit did nothing to help. I shed it quickly. After all, if I couldn't see my own hand two inches from my face, then I wasn't going to worry about Zero seeing me from across the cave.

Behind me I heard the rustling of clothes and came to the conclusion that Zero had the same idea as me. However, when I heard his mask hit the ground, I realized that our conversations would probably end there. He wouldn't want me to hear much of his real voice.

There was not much to do now but wait until the storm passed. I closed my eyes and dozed off for a while.

When I woke, it was because I was too cold to sleep comfortably. The temperature had continued to drop throughout the night and the damp air had seeped into the very pores of my skin, chilling me to the bone; the kind of chill that never really goes away until you've had a hot bath. And I easily became frustrated with the fact that there was nothing I could do to get any warmer.

Well there was one thing…but I was too stubborn to admit it.

Another hour passed and I heard footsteps on the floor. I jumped when I felt ice cold fingers brush against my arm. It was a silent request from Zero. I knew what he wanted. I didn't feel quite so bad since he was the one who came over to me.

We started off sitting back to back. Still we shivered. It wasn't enough. Once again, it was Zero that took the initiative, getting up and returning, this time so that he was nestled against my chest. It was selfish of him, I suppose, but I think anyone would be in our position. We stayed like this, but still, I could not seem to warm up. The only part of me that was warm was the section of my chest where Zero's breath was hitting.

Zero shifted slightly and unknowingly brushed up against a very sensitive part of my anatomy. I began to have bigger problems. The man in my arms was shivering violently, constantly reminding me of how very close we were…how very human we were.

I willed my mind to go off in another direction, but my traitorous body simply couldn't ignore the fact that another person, very much alive, was in close proximity. If I hadn't been so cold, my face would have been red with embarrassment and humiliation.

I heard a small intake of breath from Zero when he finally felt me. He lifted his head. I thought he would get up and walk away, completely disgusted. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

I felt lips, soft lips and a tongue on the side of my neck, kissing softly, experimentally. His hands tentatively explored my body. After a moment he stopped. Maybe wondering if I would reject him. And I would. There were too many things wrong with this to count. Anyone with at least some form of moral code would notice that.

Good thing I had left mine out in the rain.

I answered Zero by pushing him onto his back and finding any place on his torso to suck or bite. He arched his body off the cold floor, wanting to feel my heat. It was so dark. We were clumsy, fumbling around blindly and each of us trying to map out the frame of the other with only the use of our inept hands.

While my sense of sight was cut off, I became much more aware of other things. Things that I normally would never have noticed. Like how I was able to hear the contact between our bare skin, or feel the tightening of his fingers knotted in my hair when I kissed a good spot. I knew he was forcing his mouth not to make any noises that would give up his identity or dignity, but I could still hear the tiniest sounds behind his pants and I could tell the times where he attempted to stifle a moan.

And his scent…It was intoxicating. The smell of another man wanting me so impulsively and unexpectedly was enough to drive me insane. Although, it might have actually been insanity that led us here in the first place, surrendering to our most basic desires.

In only a few minutes, the air around us seemed to have heated up significantly. Our gasping breaths were the only noises in the cave and we had all but forgotten the cold. I took my time, teasing Zero's body all over with my tongue. I'm sure he enjoyed it. I could tell from his well placed mews and sighs. Soon, however, he grew impatient. Finding my hand, he brought it up to his face and drew my fingers into his mouth, sucking fervently. Then he took them out and guided my hand to his entrance.

I didn't hesitate, plunging my fingers one at a time into his tight body. He tensed noticeably at the uncomfortable sensation. After I slid them in and out a few times, he relaxed and I heard him release a breath that he had been holding. I extended my fingers as deep as they would reach and suddenly Zero cried out. He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth after realizing his outburst. I didn't really care. Excited by my own discovery, I repeated the motion a few more times. Zero shuddered in pleasure.

I extracted my fingers and positioned myself between Zero's thighs. He embraced me tightly, wrapping his arms around me and preparing himself for the intrusion. I pushed up against his opening and he trembled, his nails digging into my back. Was he…afraid?

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked, breathlessly. Zero, of course, did not answer. "I have." I continued. "Only once, though, with a very special friend." An image appeared in my mind of Lelouch and I fooling around, hidden deep in the sunflower fields all those years ago. "We can't be together. He is…well, a Britanian." I don't really know why I told that to Zero, but the next thing I know he is kissing me passionately. Of course he didn't care about a stranger babbling about a past lover. I broke out of my stupor with renewed determination to satisfy the man beneath me.

I entered him slowly as I could. He gave a sharp intake of breath and broke the kiss. He threw back his head as I filled him, his hands kneading my shoulders painfully. My thrusts were steady and measured at first. Then I began to crave more. I felt so powerful when I thought about how I was fucking my enemy. A low grunt escaped my lips. Zero's pants were shallow and shaky, being let out after every one of my strong thrusts.

Zero seemed to have forgotten about keeping silent. Either that or he was too far gone to care. His soft cries and moans might have been enough to give him away…had I been listening close enough. But at the moment all they served to do was arouse me further and fuel me toward my own release.

I felt Zero's legs wrap around me, allowing me to pound deeper into his little body. It wasn't long after that when he finally came, hot liquid flowed onto our chests and he arched his back, his hot body tensing. I came a moment later, spilling into his tight passage. We both stopped breathing in an attempt to draw the pleasure out as long as possible.

Zero collapsed beneath me. When he had whispered something afterward, I was sure that I was hallucinating.

"Suzaku…" he said almost too quiet to hear. It sounded so alien, so tender and affectionate.

And it was spoken in Lelouch's voice.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

When my eyes flew open the next morning, I found that I could see. The impenetrable darkness of the night before had lifted, and the cave was filled with the soft grey light of the early morning.

I sat up. I was still naked, but Zero had draped his cloak over me to hide my nakedness. I wrapped my arms around myself. It was still quite cold.

Once I was dressed I left the cave. I found Zero just outside the entrance, spying for fish in the shallow water. He was fully clothed, his face, once again, hidden behind the evil mask that effaced his identity. I returned his cape to him.

"Thanks." It was awkward. Neither of us really knew what to say. What even could be said at this point? I was first to break the silence.

"Zero, about last night…"

"It never happened." He finished. It was a mutual agreement. "However," he continued slowly, "When you return home, you should consider telling your friend that you love him. Because maybe…he feels the same."

A breeze from the ocean whipped by and lifted my hair. I thought about Zero's words.

"And tell him," Zero said "That whether by the hand of Kururugi Suzaku or Zero, there will come a time when a Britanian and an Eleven will be able to love each other without the scorn and ridicule of our own flawed society. This…I promise."

I smiled faintly. Perhaps Zero and I weren't so different after all.


End file.
